Saccharide siloxanes are known in the art. Saccharide siloxanes including a hydroxyl functional saccharide component and an organosiloxane component were found to be useful when applied to hair, skin, fabric, paper, wood and other substrates. Many syntheses of saccharide functional siloxanes are based on an aldonamide reaction of aminosiloxanes with gluconolactone or lactobionolactone in a polar solvent. These polymers showed instability due to hydrolytic cleavage of aldonamide linkage upon aging. Other syntheses of saccharide functional siloxanes tend to be disadvantageous because the reaction times are very sluggish. It would be desirable to have a method of making saccharide siloxane copolymers that significantly reduce the overall reaction time and cost of manufacturing, while having a desired stability.